User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News: March 2018
Skully is back, be prepared for news blogs that will take about two years to be completed from now on. Wiki News * I’m still pretty shook up about this, but recently our God Emperor of Wiki Kind: Leolab, has retired. He’s been with us from the beginning and been a constant driving force in the community with his creation of some of the best tournaments in the wiki’s history. A voice of brutal reasoning that helped this wiki from falling into disarray and managing to keep up with policy and his swiftness with a ban hammer. He’ll be occasionally popping up in chat or the Discord, but for the most part he’s moving forward with his life, I’m proud of him and happy to see he left on good terms. If you’re reading this Leo, then thanks again for everything you’ve done and don’t forget to stop by every once in a while, whether to call us dumb or to just chat. Yes, I know this was posted last month too. * Along with this comes the ascension of Wass to the Greenshirt ranks. Our resident Englishman has been around for many years and has obtained power that is greater than any of us can imagine. I’m predicting his eventual coup against Cfp and claiming himself as the New God Emperor of Wiki Kind 2: Electric Boogaloo. Dargoo Faust aka Aaron Siegel aka. Wapulatus has risen to the rank of Blueshirt and began a vast editing campaign along with seeking to improve the wiki. He will be fighting the good fight against the dreaded anons and learn that the ban hammer will corrupt him eventually. * In other news also relating to Dargoo, the Fate Tourney is continuing the process of being created with the blog of Round II being posted. In this round the remaining users will be forced to compete against a secret servant and master, the remaining masters will be forced to band together or perish at the hands or rather arrows of this Servant. If you want to vote here is the blog and don’t forget being a Lancer is suffering. World News * Winter Olympics have come to a come with America not even breaking the top three, truly the world is going to do down in flames within the next couple of years. Norway has taken the ultimate prize of first place with the most Gold medals followed by Germany and then Canada who is still recovering from losing a hockey game to the Yankees. The Summer Olympics, you know the ones you really care about will be coming in 2020 in Tokyo as to re-create Akira. Life is imitating art, people. *On February 14, a mass shooting occurred within Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School in Parkland, Florida leaving 17 dead and 14 injured as a result of the violence. The gunman, Nikolas Jacob Cruz has been apprehended by police officers and currently being held. The shooting has caused another storm of controversy concerning firearms, mental health, school safety and what we should about any of these topics. Ideas from arming teachers, to expanding mental healthcare, to stricter gun control laws are all being expressed. President Trump has expressed with condolences for those who were lost during the shooting. * Elon Musk is continuing to push new boundaries in his hunt for space travel as recent advancements in his ability to produce the technology are astounding. In related news to his ability of launching rockets and back, Musk has launched a car and mannequin within it. He has confirmed the dreams of all children who tied their toys to balloons and as a result of all this, he is an actual James Bond villain. * Russia interferes with the election: REDACTED Nothing to see here, move on. Pop-Culture News *Konami has launched their first real MGS game since the firing of Kojima and I’m happy to say this new Metal Gear series is now dead on arrival. Metal Gear Survive is complete and utter mess that lacks any sense of enjoyment or intrigue that the series previously brought to the fore front. Instead relying on horrid gameplay with no reason, lack of direction, lack of proper understanding as to what made the series great, no passion and save slots that you have to pay for. Congratulations, Konami you have successfully taken on lessons from EA and will continue to make much money. * EA gets a sledgehammer to the legs as Disney begins to debate whether or not to let the video game giant continue with its control over the Star Wars license. This is still fresh off the heels of the Star Wars Battlefront II controversy which enveloped the market and business for a while. It also ended up launching controversy to other games as lawmakers are looking into the practice of lootboxes in other games such as Overwatch and see whether or not they constitute as gambling. Add this as another one to list of hoping this will finally hurt EA enough, put it next to Mass Effect Andromeda and killing off multiple studios. *The Walking Dead continues to struggle as with their recent second half of the S8 premiere has tanked in ratings and are its lowest yet in its run. The Walking Dead has found itself struggling within recent years to maintain its audience and recent controversies surrounding the show have caused many to abandon ship. Most recently concerning the show’s real lack of direction, progression and its endless attempts at shock value which either fall flat or find themselves as pointless as how the show has become. I personally fell out a while back and although I do miss the sometimes, I haven’t returned. AMC has stated they want to run the show for decades in a similar format to that of Star Trek. * Crunchyroll Anime Awards have ended and holy shit was this another mess this year. During the previous year, Yuri on Ice!!!, murdered the competition with Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure being robbed of winning the best villain award. This year it turns out that My Hero Academia is the new reigning prince that is towering over the corpses of those poor souls trapped underneath its massive popularity. Controversy arose due to the series being favored in the voting process where during the Male and Female categories, two of its characters were put into polling compared to the other character per series for other categories. All I have to say for the future is let Umu win this year. Birthday If you have an upcoming birthday then you can tell us! If you also leave your full name, age and location that will also work for future reference. Category:Blog posts